The present invention relates generally to the field of air fresheners, and in particular, to a fragrant artificial flower apparatus. The invention concerns a novel self-contained air freshener which provides an artificial air freshening fragrance in combination with the beauty of an artificial flower display.
Flowers have both aromatic and visual mood enhancing properties. A bouquet of flowers will enhance the atmosphere of an entire room. However, for a variety of reasons, the indoor display of living flowers is limited.
First, living flowers, and particularly valuable ornamental flowers, require care if they are to be kept alive. There are thus two options--buying expensive cut flowers with the understanding that they are to be disposed of in a matter of days, or buying potted flowers with the understanding that they must require years of care. Potted flowers are bulky, and many people do not have the time or talent to care for living flowers.
Accordingly, in view of the problems associated with living plants, many people have settled on imitation flowers which require little or no care.
Devices have been developed which combine the functions of floral display and artificial fragrance dispenser. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,546 to Bock teaches a combination vase and air fragrance dispenser comprising two vessels, one for holding natural or artificial flowers, the other for holding a fragrance emitting material. The two-vessel construction ensures complete separation between flower and air treatment material, preventing contamination of the flowers. The flower holding vessel is capable of receiving water needed to keep natural flowers fresh. Thus, this device is concerned with the display of cut flowers, which have a short life.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,640 to Holtkamp, Jr. teaches a fragrance emitting plant watering system, wherein a potted natural flowering plant is seated within a larger vase-like solid fragrance emitter. A wick transports water from a water reservoir to a potted plant. An air freshener cartridge for emitting a fragrance is provided in a separate compartment of the device. The device however greatly and unnecessarily increases the size of the vase and provides a proportionately small space in which to place the potted flowering plant. This renders the device unsuitable for display in areas where space is limited, such as in office cubicles. The device is also uneconomical due to the expense of manufacturing such a complex device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,104 to Orson discloses an air fragrance dispenser including a reservoir of a volatile fragrance solution, a diffuser surface from which the fragrance is dispersed into the air, a wick for transporting the fragrance from the reservoir to the diffuser by capillary action, and a particular chemical composition for regulating the fragrance evaporation rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,102 to Chong discloses a scented artificial flower with a stem that extends from the ovary of the flower into a reservoir of perfume. A wick within the stem connects the perfume reservoir to the ovary and stamen elements of the flower, which are both constructed of a wicking material. The perfume may be supplied to the ovary and stamens by capillary action or pressure supplied by a pump. Alternatively, the stem may be a hollow tube that supplies the perfume to the ovary and stamens by gravity, from an elevated container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,768 to Ishihara discloses an artificial potted flower wherein deodorant and/or perfume is entrapped in swollen gels of water-absorbent synthetic resin and released by the moisture-releasing property of water-absorbent resin in the case of a deodorant, or by inherent sublimability in the case of a perfume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,881 to Barlics discloses a conventional air freshener, shaped to resemble a flower. The air freshener includes a wick in communication with a liquid reservoir. The wick is formed by a bundle of strands of polyester or other suitable material capable of carrying the liquid by capillary action from the reservoir to a diffusing site. The wick directly disperses the air freshener to the air at the diffusing site without the intervention of a separate scent pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,981 to Leavey, et. al. discloses an air freshener in the form of a decorative vase containing one or more artificial flowers. A stem-like wick extends between a reservoir of liquid air freshener within the vase, and a vapor dispenser. The vapor dispenser may take the form of flat leaf-like pad elements or sponge-like elements formed and colored to resemble an artificial flower or a portion thereof. The reservoir may be partitioned into a number of sections each capable of containing a liquid having a different scent.
A fragrant artificial flower having a perfume reservoir supported with the flower""s sepal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,991 to Kim. The artificial flower""s stamens and pistil function as wicks by extending into the perfume reservoir to absorb and release the perfume into the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,890 to Gould discloses an artificial flower or potted plant having a component formed from an absorbent hydrogel capable of absorbing and storing the solids in a fragrant essence solution. The hydrogel releases the fragrance to the air when it is exposed to an appropriate solvent. The hydrogel may be present in a portion of the flower, with the solvent supplied to this part of the flower through a wick in communication with a solvent reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,901 to Gilowitz et al. is for an artificial flower display enclosed in a transparent globe. A tube container filled with liquid perfume extends upwardly within and through the top center of the globe. A wick in the tube container absorbs and releases the perfume at the top of the globe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,320 to Fenyo is directed to a three dimensional flower display composed of sheets of Lucite which are stacked but spaced from one another and mounted within a frame. Flower parts are arranged on each Lucite sheet so that when the Lucite sheets are mounted, the flower parts overlap and produce a three-dimensional flower display. The frame has a recess along one of its edges that contains a perfume saturated wick. The wick is covered by a hinged plate having holes for releasing fragrance.
A need remains for a simple and economical artificial floral arrangement that dispenses fragrance and that has the appearance of a decorative flower, and which avoids the complexity and expense of the prior art.
While the above described aromatic substance dispensers provide convenient means for fragrancing an area, they do not disclose the unique artificial flower apparatus and fragrance delivery system of the instant invention. Accordingly, there is a need for a combination artificial flower display and fragrance emitter which is inexpensive, attractive, relatively small in size, and easy to maintain.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide an economical, controlled fragrance dispenser.
An object of this invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive means for producing a desirable scent or fragrance from an artificial floral display.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive article for use with a bunch of artificial flowers to produce a desirable scent or fragrance when desired and for as long as desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and novel arrangement for providing floral scents for artificial plants and flowers while maintaining a natural appearance.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a simple means for producing a fragrance emitting artificial flower-type article utilizing inexpensive and readily available materials without any substantial increase in the labor in making the article.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a passive fragrance dispenser which does not make use of a liquid reservoir.
Accordingly, an artificial fragrance emitting flower article is provided comprising at least one artificial flower having a stem; a vessel having an open top defined by a rim, the vessel having an interior chamber defined by an inside surface of the vessel; a base mounted within the interior chamber of the vessel, the base having a top surface, the stem of the artificial flower being partially encased in the base; and a fragrant gel layer positioned on the top surface of the base to emit fragrance through the open top of the vessel.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.